Deciding Factor
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jane messed up and realizes that Maura is the one she's supposed to be with, so she has to go make things right. RIZZLES, Korsak/Angela, and some other couple possibilities
1. Chapter 1

**Deciding Factor**

**Summary: In order to get over Maura, she goes to pay Riley a visit. Things happen but Jane realizes Maura is the one she's supposed to be with, so she has to go make things right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles but I do thank Janet, and all people involved with R&I the best summer show on television.**

_**A/N: Riley is a good person in this, it was supposed to be only a one shot, but I might make it into a multichapter fic... im writing this so u guys wont hate me for delaying my other fics**_

* * *

Breakups were hard to handle, especially if they didn't happen very often. Jane was experiencing this break up hard. Why because her best friend Maura broke up with her. It's been two and a half months since then. Jane took a sip of her beer at the Dirty Robber, watching some guy flirt with her.

"Something got you down Janie?" Frost asked, quite worried about his partner. She's been acting distance towards everyone, especially Maura herself.

"She looks happy," she frowned. "I hate this Frost, do you know how hard it is to watch your ex girlfriend, who is also your best friend with some other person?"

"Why don't you just ask if she wants to get back together with you?"

"Why would she? I fucked up."

"What exactly happened you didn't really tell me."

"Because it wasn't any of your business, but I've been hiding it ever since the day she said maybe we should break up for a little while. It happened that night you, Korsak and Frankie left work..."

_Jane was finishing up her paperwork, she looked up at Riley who sat on the corner of her desk._

_"Hey Jane, can I ask you a question?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't see why not, but try and make it quick me and Maura are supposed to be going out for dinner."_

_Riley nodded, "How is it... you know... being with a woman?" _

_Jane looked up at Riley with a surprised look, "I didn't know that you were interested in women."_

_"You know another reason why I tried to get with both Frost and Frankie, I wanted to experiment and decide if I even liked being with guys. They are both very nice guys, and attractive, but I didn't really get any good feelings when we kissed."_

_Jane had no idea where Riley was getting at, "So, who is this woman?"_

_"Oh, I don't think I should tell you," she rubbed her hands together, looking away from Jane._

_"Please don't tell me it's Maura."_

_Riley looked up immediately, and shook her head, "Oh no, look I like Doctor Isles, but I wouldn't dare fall for the woman that you are dating."_

_"Okay so if it's not Maura, it can only come down to one person..." this time is was Jane's turn to rub her hands. Riley sighed._

_"Please don't be mad."_

_"Why would I be mad?" Jane asked, not wanting to scare the woman before her._

_"Well because I used your brother as sort of an experiment."_

_"I would be a little upset if you still had a thing for my brother, but I know you can't help who you like. You know how hard it was for me to admit to Maura and myself that I was falling for her. It must have been hard for you to admit that you had a thing for me."_

_Riley smiled sadly, "Sucks I won't have a chance with you though. You and Maura make a very cute couple."_

_"What can I say? Maura makes me happy, one day you'll find love like I found love in her. Trust me, any person would be lucky to have you," Jane rested her hand on Riley's thigh. "Now get your ass off my desk, I have to go get Maura."_

_"Have fun with your date."_

"Let me stop you there Jane. Riley was just experimenting with me and Frankie to see if she liked girls or not. Are you trying to get me to hate Riley more?"

"Frost, shut the hell up and let me finish the story," Jane kicked him in the shin.

"How the hell could Maura put up your abuse?"

"Maura is a better listener than you, now let me finish or else I won't tell you the rest."

"Fine, how'd everything go?"

_Maura had a frown on her face as Jane entered her office, "Hey babe, you ready for our date?"_

_"I don't think I'm feeling up for a date tonight."_

_"Okay Maura," Jane sat on the side of her desk, "What's wrong you were happy ten minutes ago?"_

_Maura put down her pen and looked up at her girlfriend, "I heard you and Riley talking."_

_"Okay? And what does this have to do with you wanting to cancel dinner plans?"_

_When Maura looked back down, Jane heard her sniff, she got off the desk and squatted down infront of Maura._

_"Maura, are you crying?" Jane hated when Maura cried. _

_"Riley's in love with you."_

_Jane looked up at her girlfriend in surprise, "How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?"_

_"I was there Jane, I heard her say she had a thing for you."_

_"Is Maura Isles jealous?" Jane couldn't help but smile._

_"Jane, it's not something to laugh at."_

_"I'm not laughing Maur, I'm smiling. I can't believe it, you are jealous... and here I thought I'd never see the day. You have nothing to worry about Maur, she can like me or love me, but I don't care I'm with you and I'm happy this way," Jane kissed her._

_Maura wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry it's just so many times I've came close to losing you, I don't think I can handle it another time."_

_"You have nothing to worry about... I promise."_

"Maura was actually jealous of Riley liking you?"

"Well, have you not seen Riley, hell you even wanted to date her."

"That was before I found out she was just using me and Frankie, I think you had too much beer."

"I'm not even near the bottom of my first beer Frost."

"Okay, just get to the breaking up part..."

"Alright, there was this guy who came to the restaurant, apparently he knew Maura and was flirting with her in front of my face."

_"You look as beautiful as ever Doctor Isles. Nice seeing you again, but we will definately have to go out one night," he kissed Maura's cheek, before leaving the table paying no attention to Jane._

_"I'm sorry about that Jane."_

_Jane just shrugged, and swirled the wine around in her glass, "It's not the first time that this has happened," she whispered, and Maura was still able to hear what she said._

_"Jane, it's just some guy I know. So how does that work Jane? I'm jealous that Riley likes you, and you told me I have nothing to worry about. But now some guy and I were just talking, and you can be all upset about it."_

_"Riley liking me is not the same as this guy flirting with you in front of my face."_

_"That's basically the same thing, apparently you don't trust me enough to just communicate with a guy."_

_"He wants to take you out Maura, I'm not stupid, I know what that means."_

_"I didn't even agree to go out with him Jane, you're a detective, that should be easy to figure out."_

"And then it just went off from there, she said if I didn't trust her enough, then maybe me and her shouldn't be dating. So I stormed off, and we're trying to act like everything is fine between us at work, when it really isn't," Jane started her second beer, as she seen Maura and the guy walk out of the bar.

"See, she doesn't even care that I'm sitting here watching them. You know, I bet that she's doing this on purpose."

"So, are you going to talk things out with her?"

"Not tonight, there is only one place I'm going tonight."

"And where exactly is that?"

"Riley's apartment," she nodded, drinking the rest of her bottle.

"You sure that's such a good idea?"

"It's the best thing I've thought of since me and Maura broke up," she told him, but in her mind she knew she should go stop Maura from doing whatever with that guy. But she didn't want Maura to think that she didn't trust her. "Trust me, I don't want Maura mad at me even more for stopping her date or whatever it is."

* * *

Jane knocked on the door to Riley's apartment, running a hand through her thick hair.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, Jane heard her footsteps come closer. Riley opened the door, and looked at the detective before her. "Oh, Jane, um... nice seeing you," she smiled. "And I'm sorry about my outfit," she scratched her neck, she was wearing sweat pants and a bra.

"No, really it's fine," Jane entered the apartment sitting down on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Riley asked, crossing her arms, happy she was here, but still wanted to know what she was doing here.

"I just really don't wanna be alone tonight."

"You wanna tell me what happened Jane?" Riley rubbed her arm.

"Can you go put some clothes on first?" Jane smiled uneasily, she was a very attractive woman, and if Riley didn't put on some more clothes Jane would really do something she would regret.

"I'll be right back, I'll bring some beers back for us too."

"Thanks," Jane smiled, as she watched Riley leave. "She's no Maura, that's for sure," she rubbed her hands on her pants.

"Alright Jane, I'm back," she smiled, holding four beers and wearing a Red Sox jersey.

"Red Sox fan I'm guessing?" Jane asked, looking at the woman before her. '_I have no damn self control right now, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ Jane thought to herself.

"Are you doing alright Jane?" Riley handed her a beer.

"Yeah, I'm good. The last girl I was alone with was Maura," she frowned.

"Oh, that is what this is all about. You never really told me what happened between you and Maura."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get over her."

"Yeah Jane, I know... you told me the same night you and Maura broke up, remember?"

"You mean the night I was drunk off my ass... trust me I hope that's not the case tonight."

"Since I know this is about Maura, what happened?"

"I saw her at the bar flirting with some guy, then they left together. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't, she would think I was jealous and that's why we sort of broke up in the first place. So I decided to come here, you've cheered me up a little bit since Maura broke up with me."

Riley shrugged, "We can always make her jealous, then she should realize how you felt, whoever you were jealous of."

"Riley, you don't know Maura like I do... and that night I was drunk off my ass, was so I could forget about Maura. I want her back, but I don't want to seem pathetic."

"Jane, you are anything, but pathetic... that night you were drunk off your ass, you stopped before things got carried away. It really shows how upset you were at losing Maura."

_Jane had about ten beers after coming home to her apartment after things ended with Maura... it was going onto one o' clock in the morning. She wanted to make up with Maura so bad, it was hurting. But she knew that she needed to give Maura some space._

_"Fuck it," Jane pushed herself off the couch, and exited her apartment, crossing the hall and banging on Riley's door._

_"Detective Rizzoli, what are you doing here?"_

_"Are you here alone?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, I had nothing else to do. So what brings you here?"_

_"Maura dumped me on my ass," Jane wiped at her wet eyes._

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't walk to talk about it, looks like I can give you your wish."_

_"What wish?" Riley asked, and Jane walked up in front of Riley, whispering in her ear._

_"Now that I'm done with Maura, you can have me. All. To. Yourself," she kissed down her neck, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand, groping Riley's covered breast._

_"Jane," Riley couldn't help the moan that rolled off her lips._

_"I want you so bad," her hand slid down Riley's chest, stopping at her pants._

_Riley stopped her hand, "Jane, I know how much you are probably hurting right now, but are you sure this is the way you should be coping?"_

_Jane pulled back, looking at Riley like she was crazy, "I thought you wanted this."_

_She groaned, "I did, but I don't want it to happen like this. I think you should go home and sleep it off."_

_"I want to sleep it off, with you having sex with me."_

_"We can't Jane, at least let this Maura thing cool down, maybe when you're sober we can try at dating, but until you get over Maura I don't think that's going to happen."_

Jane groaned, "You're a good person Riley, I know now that if we did sleep together that night I would regret it," she ran a hand through her hair. "And if I'm being honest, if I was over Maura, I'd ask you to go out with me."

"But you're not over Maura."

Jane shook her head, "I'm sorry, you really are a great woman, I just... belong with Maura."

Riley nodded, "Hey don't worry about it, but this time try not to let her get away."

"I'm not going to anything to harm my relationship with Maura if I get her back."

"When you get her back, Jane, I believe that Maura will see how depressed you are without her."

"Thanks Riley, thank for not being jealous," Jane stood up from the couch.

"No problem, but if it works out can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Help me find a woman, I want what you and Maura had."

"I can try, Maura won't mind helping either, especially if she thinks you still want me," Jane laughed for the first time in a really long time.

"Jane, go get your woman back."

"Thanks," Jane kissed her cheek and left the apartment.

* * *

Jane pulled up to Maura's house, and was actually quite nervous she tried planning her apology but none of them felt like a good apology. She got out of the car, and started the walk to her front door, lucky that Maura still let her have a key.

She took a deep breath before unlocking the door, but already finding that it wasn't locked. Jane was worried even more, she opened the door and noticed Maura on the couch, supporting a box of tissues. Jane closed the door, causing Maura to look up quickly.

"Jane..." she whispered, sitting up on the couch.

"Um... Maura I came over to talk to you."

Maura shook her head, "No talking please... just sit," she patted the cushion next to her.

"We really should talk Maura, I have something I need to say to you."

"It can wait," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "I've missed you Jane."

"I've missed you too Maura," Jane kissed the top of her head. "You smell good."

Maura looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"So what happened after you left the Dirty Robber?"

"I wanted you to come after me, but you didn't so he drove me home, and then he tried to have sex with me, but I explained what was going on. He got mad and left."

"So, you were trying to get me jealous? Maura trust me I was jealous, but I thought you were testing me to see if I got upset about it. I didn't want to get in trouble with you."

"No Jane, I got mad for no reason, me and you were a couple, I know it must have hurt to see some guy flirting with me."

"It did Maura," Jane rested her hand on her best friend's thigh. "But I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it, guy's flirt with you all the time. It's just that I finally had this most amazing relationship, and I was afraid someone would take that away from us."

"Jane, no one could ever take that away from us."

"But sadly it did," Jane rubbed her own thighs. "Can we just... start over?"

Maura nodded, pulling away from Jane, "I'm Maura..." she starts only to have Jane laugh. "What?"

"I meant dating, I think we both deserve a second chance with each other."

Maura nodded, "Let's make this time count."

Jane smiled, leaning down and capturing Maura's lips, she lowered them down onto the couch, straddling Maura, "My Ma isn't going to come in is she?"

"No, she has company."

Jane pulled back looking down at Maura, "Who?"

"Korsak."

"Seriously? I think the mood is broken," Jane frowned, and Maura shook her head.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her down, capturing her girlfriend in a breathtaking kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah I think this story is going to change into an M rating oh and reviews will be helpful, please and thank you_

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

Maura woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She and Jane had sex again after two and a half months, she forgot how it felt, Jane's head inbetween her legs, giving her multiple orgasms, if being honest she was surprised Angela didn't come in worried about them.

One of Jane's hands were caressing Maura's breast, Maura couldn't help the moan that escaped her, it caused Jane to jump up.

"Maura!" Jane groaned. "I felt you up while sleeping again, didn't I?"

Maura smirked, "Hey don't worry about it... I quite enjoyed it," Maura rolled over so she was on top of Jane, grinding her already wet center against Jane's.

"Shit Maur, how the hell are you so wet?"

"Let's just say you turn me on while you're sleeping," she leaned down kissing at her neck. "You don't know how many times I spent pleasing myself, wishing you were here with me."

Jane smirked, "Glad I wasn't the only one," Maura groaned, realizing how hot that must have been.

"You should show me that one day," Maura lowered her mouth, working on Jane's breast, her teeth scraped against Jane's hardened nipple.

"God Maur," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, her hands massaging her ass.

Maura tilted her head back, causing Jane to smirk as she rolled on top of Maura, kissing down her body, spreading open her legs, as her head dipped down, her tongue brushing against Maura's entrance.

She about lost it as Jane started sucking at her clit, "Oh yes... God Jane, faster. Fuck... yes, more. Oh God," Maura's hands tangled in Jane's hair, Jane continued pleasing Maura, until she came. She pulled back licking her lips.

"God you taste so good," Jane kissed up her girlfriend's body, as a finger slipped into Maura. Jane found her favorite spot of Maura, sucking at her collarbone. Before she pinned Maura's arms over her head, there was a knock on the door.

"Maura! Are you okay, I heard screaming," Angela spoke up, and Jane groaned.

"Yes I'm fine Angela," she bit her bottom lip, as Jane entered another finger into her girlfriend, not caring that her mother was on the other side of that door.

"Well... I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast... and I called Jane to invite her over, but she wasn't answering her phone. Have you heard from her?"

Jane frowned, hoping Maura could lie without actually lying. She pulled back so she could concentrate on an answer.

"Yeah Angela, actually she's quite busy at the moment, and is already having breakfast. I'll be down in a little while though, thanks."

"Alright, well I'm going to work, don't let your breakfast get cold."

"Oh Angela, I don't think that's going to happen," Maura answered, and Jane smiled down at her girlfriend.

"I'll see you girls at work then, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her you'll be happy to see her," Maura replied and seconds later there was silence. "You're going to get it now Jane Rizzoli," Maura rolled over pinning Jane's arms above her head. "Be prepared to be amazed."

"I was pretty amazed last night," she groaned, trying to release Maura's grip on her wrists.

"You aren't going to get rid of me so easily, Janie," Maura bent down, capturing one of Jane's nipples into her mouth.

"God Maur, please just fuck me," the detective growled, and Maura lowered her mouth back down, latching on to her breast.

* * *

Jane hated leaving Maura because she had to head back to work, Jane was very behind on her paperwork, and Frost didn't want to help her out too much.

"You ass Frost, I can't believe you ruined my morning because you decided not to help me with my paperwork."

"I have my own load of paperwork to do, and I'm working this case with Riley... she will barely let me take any breaks. Earlier I went down to the cafe, and then she saw me, pushing me away from the counter so I could hurry up with some paperwork, before new clues from our case appeared."

"You are very whipped Frostie, and the sad thing is you and Riley aren't even dating."

"Speaking of whipped, are things okay with you and Maura now?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes things between Maura and I are going extremely well," she blushed.

"Well I'm surprised Jane Rizzoli," Maura spoke up walking over. "Your whole sentence was grammatically correct."

"Thanks grammar police," Jane rolled her eyes. "Isn't it your day off, there's no dead body for you."

"Yes, it is my day off, but I'm going to make myself productive and handle some paperwork, as you should be doing as well," Maura smirked. "Oh and good morning Frost, thanks for letting Jane handle her own responsibility of paperwork," she patted his shoulder, and winking at Jane before she turned around and left.

"Jane snap out of it, and stop looking at Maura's ass," he waves his hand in front of her face, and she grabbed it by the wrist shoving it in Frost's direction. "Oh and by the way if anyone's whipped it's you," he smirked.

"Just get back to work, before I get Riley on you again."

"Like I'm scared of her, nice one Janie," Frost winks.

"You better be scared of me Barry," Riley entered the room, smirking at Jane. "Nice seeing you at work today Detective."

"You should thank Frostie here for interrupting my very good morning just because he didn't want to help do my paperwork."

"You and Doctor Isles doing okay?"

"Yes, thanks for asking Riley. I think I'm going to do my paperwork down in Maura's office," Jane grabbed her pile of files.

"Thanks for the heads up," Riley smirked. "And be sure to do actual work while you're down in Maura's office."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need you telling me what to do Detective Cooper," Jane teased, and walked off to go see Maura.


End file.
